


One Coffee… Hi

by TheMGMouse



Series: Into The Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Peter comes to order a Frappuccino - however… they don’t have them and Michelle works there so, so much for being cool when you’re stumbling to order coffee for yourself.
Series: Into The Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477250
Kudos: 1





	One Coffee… Hi

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing how Peter Parker / the version played by Tom Holland / is just… a better, more relatable Spider-Man in our eyes and that Michelle is a great (possible?) partner to him - we only watched SpiderMan: Homecoming, okay? 
> 
> Anywho- I decided I’d try a cute ship fanfic with them in it, this is my first Marvel and Spider-Man comic (that is out of my head) so, I hope you enjoy? 
> 
> Bananas!~ 

Michelle huffed and doodled on a cup, there was nothing left to do now that it seemed all of the orders were finished so she wasn’t just going to stand there and stare at the wall. So she stood there, drawing absentmindedly on the cup until she had drawn Spider-Man on the cup- she blushed if her co-worker found that, she’d never hear the end of it! It wasn’t because she liked him or anything - no. It was because his face was ALL over the news - or well… lack of… That’s what interested her - why did he never show his face? And what could it have been that made him not reveal it? She frowned and looked up just as the door opened and there stood Peter Parker.  
“Can I have a coffee- … “ He trailed off, “Oh- uh-uh-uh. Hi! I- we’re, uhhhah-“  
Michelle stared at him, “Hi- what’ll it be?” She asked, with forced politeness.  
“Ah- heh- yeah, a coffee with… just- um-“ He looked at the paper in his hands, Mr. Stark said to get some coffee and something for him too, “An espresso with an extra shot and a Frappuccino.”  
“We don’t have Frappuccinos here,” Michelle said, punching in the price of the expresso and adding the price of the shot.  
“Oh.. okay - do you have anything like that?” Peter asked.  
“This is a coffee shop-“ Michelle started.  
“That doesn’t have Frappuccinos.” Peter finished confusedly.  
Michelle rolled her eyes, “Fine- I’ll… see what I can do.” She said, eyeing the milk and whipped cream - surely she could make something like a Frappuccino with that…, “That’ll be six dollars and eighty cents.” She said, and Peter handed her a ten-dollar bill - after she handed him back the change, she left to make the expresso and possible frappuccino.  
-Long Story Short-  
She successfully made some sort of Frappuccino/like drink and Peter left pleased with the drink. However, it was then that Michelle realized that she put Peter’s drink in the cup she drew SpiderMan on- how embarrassing… well, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to come back -

**Author's Note:**

> -Long Story Short- 
> 
> She successfully made some sort of Frappuccino/like drink and Peter left pleased with the drink. However, it was then that Michelle realized that she put Peter’s drink in the cup she drew SpiderMan on- how embarrassing… well, hopefully, he wouldn’t come back -


End file.
